Disputed Terms
by MissHarleenQuinzel
Summary: Joker and Selina argue over territory and Joker comes up with a solution not everyone agrees on. Rated M for intense sexual content including rape. Oneshot. This was a commission.


Selina was crouched on the roof of one of Gotham's most prestigious jewelers, trying to unscrew one of the air vent covers. It was a heist like any other and she wasn't in the least bit concerned. In fact, she was excited. Along with ornate new gems, she acquired ample adrenaline as well. She hummed in appreciation as the vent detached quietly and she crawled furtively into the duct. Barely fifty feet in, the solid bottom was replaced by another grate which she removed uneventfully. Looking down, the floor was only a short distance away. No need for a rope, it seemed. Selina dropped down gracefully, landing on her feet, much like a cat would. The room was adorned with various cases and cabinets, all showcasing jewels and gems of different size and value. Before one could possibly take it all in, she was at one of the larger cases, clawing a perfect circle out of the glass. It was promptly removed and a sizeable diamond took it's place in her gloved hand. "Perrrfect." She cooed quietly, though no one was around to appreciate the wordplay.

The sound of slow clapping came from behind her. Before Selina could even turn around to see who it was, the intruder spoke, and his identity became obviously clear. "Nice entrance, Selina. I love your added touch of flair." The words seemed to come out as a hiss though they were seemingly unaggressive. The femme fatale turned slowly to face him. "You like that?" She said with an upward tone. "Although I'm proud of my feminine touch, I doubt you're here to share in my enthusiasm." The small room was filled with a bone chilling laugh. "I'm hurt. I'd like to consider us friends, kitty cat." Catwoman gave a quick haughty laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you clown. But we're far from what one would consider friends. Now if you'll leave me to my work. I've got my hands full." Joker smiled widely. "Oh? Well here's the thing my fine female feline." He put emphasis on enunciating the last three words slowly. "I was planning on ridding this establishment of it's contents tonight. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. By which I mean you leave and I finish the job." He said laughing. "I don't think so, clown." She said rather calmly. "No?" He took a step forward. "Well perhaps I can assist you." "Thanks for the offer, but I'm more than capable on my own." She turned to continue the job, but the man quickly grabbed hold of her arm roughly and spun her around, getting a grip on the other in the process.

"Get your hands off of me!" Selina yelled as she struggled to break free of his grip. Joker gave a throaty chuckle. "How 'bout we compromise, hmm? You can take the jewels, and in return, I can take you." "If you think I'm going anywhere with you…" "Oh you misunderstood me, kitty cat." He interrupted. "I meant take you. Here." He smiled widely again, though the effect was greater when up close. Selina gave no indication that his words had any negative effect on her, though they did. _He can't possibly mean… No. Not happening. _"Forget it. Take the place. I can do better." She said bitterly. "On the contrary, I think I'd much rather have you, now that the offer's come up. Now come on and be a good kitty and show some skin." He released one of her hands only to move his to the zipper on her jumpsuit. Selina spat in his face. "Stop it!" She yelled. But the man only laughed and wiped her spit away. "Oh! Kitty has her claws out does she? Don't make me take you to the vet and get them removed." He teased as he stated to pull her zipper down. Catwoman slapped him hard across the face. "I said get off, freak!" "You're making this harder than it needs to be. I guess I'm forced to take extreme measures." There was a sudden emission of a foggy gas from the flower on Joker's suit. Selina immediately grew dizzy and was disoriented enough for Joker to let go of her.

It was clear she was having great difficulty standing as she wobbled like a newborn foal. "See, I have some chloroform on me as well, but I like my partners conscious, y'see. You were a tad _too _conscious for my liking if ya know what I mean." He laughed at him own joke. "Now. Let's try this again, shall we?" He grabbed her wrist to steady her as he pulled on the zipper once again. Catwoman shook her head and tried to form words but couldn't. "That's it. That's a good girl." He murmured. Selina tried to focus on her assailant to retaliate, but it was all she could do to stay on her feet. "St…st…stop." She said as if she were out of breath. Joker ignored her pleas as he continued to undress her. The top of her jumpsuit was soon removed and hung from her back, still attached to the bottom. Her breasts were now more prominent, though still hidden by her lacey black bra.

It didn't take much to get the woman to fall over onto the floor. A gentle push sent her down with ineptness not associated with her as Catwoman. She fell on her backside and immediately tried to stand again as she managed to prop herself up on her now bare elbows. "Relax." Joker said, almost like a sigh. "It's inevitable. Might as well enjoy it." He tugged at the skintight fabric covering her legs and it slid off with some resistance. The man tossed the clothing aside and looked down at his victim. His pleasure seemed to come from her humiliation rather than her appearance. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He got down on his knees and placed his hand on Selina's chin. "Oh come now. Am I really that bad?" He said, pouting falsely. "Well it looks like you don't have a choice either way." Selina's eyes glared at him with their usual intensity. "G…go…to hell…cl…clown." She stuttered. Joker only smiled. "Look outside. I think we're there." He took his hand away from her face and moved it to the top of her panties. He slowly began to pull them down and he locked eyes with her, savoring her reaction. She was determined to hide her fear and was doing a good job of it. On the outside, she seemed tough, cold, and ready to kill. On the inside however, she was terrified.

Joker continued to remove her underwear and added them to the pile of discarded clothing. He seemed to take no interest in her lack of clothing but once again in her response. He didn't break eye contact as he undid his zipper and removed his member. The man positioned himself at her entrance before he entered her slowly. Selina tensed and closed her eyes as her tough exterior came crumbling down. When she opened her eyes again, the rigid look was gone and replaced with pain and trepidation. Joker narrowed his eyes in a sinister smile and he moved in and out of her. "Isn't this so much better? I gotta say, I really do enjoy you like this. Maybe I'll take ya home. Keep ya around." Selina shook her head as best as she could and tried to speak but was cut off. "Oh calm down. Harley would have my head. And not in the same way in which you currently have mine." He laughed loudly at his double entendre. It was all Selina could do to focus as the room spun around her. Her tongue felt thick and dry and her head throbbed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block everything out but was quickly chastised. "Come now, Selina. Don't you know it's rude to ignore your sexual partners? Don't tell me you're fantasizing about another man." He teased as his pace quickened. "Is it Batsy? I know you have the hots for him. Or is it another woman? I'd say you and the poisoned weed had something going on if I wasn't so sure that her and Harls were a thing. Either way, I can't have your mind wandering right now."

He drew a switchblade out of his pocket and opened it with his usual flair. He moved it to the center of her bra, making his intentions clear. Rather than cutting upward to remove the garmet, he faced the knife down and placed the tip on the bare skin right above the center strap. Selina stilled, not wanting to be cut in the process. Not that it mattered. He dragged the knife downward, being sure to make contact between the blade and her skin. A whine escaped her throat and sent a shiver up the Joker's spine. Blood began to materialize wherever the knife had trailed and it pooled around her sternum before trickling down her stomach and onto the carpet. The threads finally came apart, freeing the woman's breasts. Joker relished the sight of Selina's blood and was seemingly uninterested in her fully exposed chest. A single tear ran down Selina's cheek. The pain in her head was only exacerbated by the newfound pain from the cuts. "Shhh…" Joker whispered, almost soothingly. "Such a fuss over a few surface cuts! It's almost over. I promise." He chuckled as he approached his climax. His eyes moved down to her stomach where the blood was collecting and he slowly leaned his neck down before running his tongue along the trail. The intimate feel of her assailant's tongue on her caused Selina to scrunch up her nose as if she smelled something foul. Joker stilled as he found his release, though it went almost unnoticed as he focused on licking Catwoman clean of the blood that was staining her skin.

Several seconds passed before the man quickly removed himself from his unwilling partner and stood up, putting himself away in the process. "Well kitty cat, we had a deal. The place is yours. Although I'd hurry up if I were you. Your resistance cost you some time." He chuckled. "That's assuming your senses come back before the cops do." He walked over to the front door of the store before turning back and picking up the large diamond Selina had dropped. "Thanks for the fun, kitty cat. Next time cooperate a little more though." He threw the large stone at the glass door and it shattered, setting of the alarm in the process. Joker was nonchalant in his exit, leaving Selina a dizzy, bloody, and naked mess on the floor. The police arrived soon after, just as the gas was wearing off. They pointed their guns at the entrance, expecting a hostile criminal. They lowered them when they saw the shaking sobbing woman. One of the officers spoke into his radio. "I need medical assistance. Now." He whispered, shocked. The radio replied with something almost inaudible and the officer responded in the same hushed tone. "No not for me. For Miss Kyle." He stepped forward slowly. "What happed here…?" He asked quietly. Selina looked up, the aggression back in her eyes. "Just to be clear, the clown took the diamond. Not me."


End file.
